Chapter 18.5 Mahiro and Perms
CHAPTER 18.5 OF THE MANGA PART 2: MAHIRO AND PERMS Japanese title of Part 2 : まひろとパーマ (Mahiro To Pāma) Previously After surviving a knock-down, drag-out, beauty-or-die-trying session at the Beauty and Hairstyle Salon, Mahiro has appreciatively gained a newfound knowledge and respect for taking care of her hair and hair style. So it is no surprise that Mahiro observes Kaede doing the same thing while the friends are on a vacation trip to the Onsen Hot Springs. Mahiro's curiosity is piqued as she observes Kaede doing her hair, and Mahrio wants her hair to look soft, fluffy, and curly all over again ! This Chapter's Story ( Program note---This Omake ( Extra ) story takes place during the time that Mahiro and Mihari, along with their friends, are at the Onsen Hot Springs. The girls are all wearing yukatas. ) One morning, Mahiro comes across Kaede reworking her hairstyle with some sort of contraption. Asked what she is doing, Kaede answers that she is making her hair curly. Mahiro is amazed that she can do it all by herself. Mihari comes by and remarks that Mahiro had tried a perm earlier that made her hair curly, and seemed to really enjoy it ! ( See Chapter 16 ) Mihari even shows Kaede a picture of what Mahiro looks like with curly hair. " SO CUTE !!! " , is Kaede's reply. Salon perms are so expensive, remarks Kaede, so why don't we do a curly perm for you right now, Mahiro ? Challenge acknowledged and accepted ! When done, Mahiro's long, silky hair is so soft and curly, and she looks just like a teenage movie starlet. Momiji now comes by and sees how wonderful Mahiro now looks. " There's NO WAY that's a boy !!! ", exclaims Momiji to herself. ( Momiji may or may not know or suspect that Mahiro was born perceived as a male. Depends if Onee-chan, Kaede, has ever told her that Mahiro is a transgender male-to-female. ) Since we're all here, why not do your hair, Momiji, suggests Kaede ? But when done, Momiji's short, boy-cut hair style now looks funky and frizzy, much less desirable then expected. " Who are you ? " , Mahiro says to tease Momiji. "That is why you should let your hair grow out, so you look like a girl " ! , observes Kaede ! Chapter Lookback Fun Fact---Mahiro in times past as well as now, for various reasons, sometimes does not recognize Momiji ! In this Omake chapter, Mahiro does not recognize Momiji because Momiji's hair has been permed, making it look frizzy and funky, so different from her normal short 'boy style' haircut. In Chapter 11, Mahiro thinks that Momiji is a young boy, since Momiji is a tomboy, and likes to dress in boy clothes and act like a boy. Eventually, Momiji's actual gender is pointed out to Mahiro. At the beginning of Chapter 13, Momiji is dressed in her middle school uniform, a dressy shirt and a super cute jumper dress. Now dressed as an ultra-feminine little girl, instead of as a tomboy, Momiji is not recognizable by Mahiro. Again, in Chapter 17, while the friends have just arrived at the Onsen Hot Springs, and changed into yukatas, Mahiro does not recognize Momiji wearing a pretty, little girl's yukata, instead of her usual casual boy clothes. Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 1 week ago A girl's hairstyle and cuteness, especially the twin tails hairstyle, together with her feminine heart, is her justice ! _______________________________________________________ PART 1: MAHIRO AND THE COMRADE'S RETURN Japanese title of Part 1: まひろと戦友の凱旋 (Mahiro To Sen'yū No Gaisen) ( Part 1 not featured on this wiki ) Category:Chapters